


unworthy, unremarkable yet unusually addictive

by H0nnne_LemonCake



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Piano, References to Depression, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0nnne_LemonCake/pseuds/H0nnne_LemonCake
Summary: usually akashi wouldn't forgive disobedience, he wouldn't forgive how dismissive she was of her place, yet how quick she was to second guess her own defiance, as if she were afraid to truly speak up.but there's something strange about her, something that intrigues him, draws him nearer to her.like a moth to a flame.





	unworthy, unremarkable yet unusually addictive

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something like this so please bare with me while i improve,,
> 
> this may be slightly ooc, it's been forever since i properly sat down and read/watched KnB so i'm trying my best aha.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> \- honey

_The first time he saw her was on a normal day. It was just before the school day started. The student council president was making his rounds, checking that his subjects were in line, behaving like proper Rakuzan students should; proud, productive, and obedient. He had no obligation to do much but ensure that any issues were buried before they could reach the surface, and that usually didn’t take much more than his presence and a few cold, calculated words. But the normally steadfast Akashi had found himself distracted. Disturbed by the soft harmony that wafted like the smell of perfume from within the music room._

 

_Usually students would know he’s there, his aura was like a fire with a steady supply of oxygen, constant and burning. But he saw no such acknowledge from the girl through the door. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be playing without the guidance of the sheet music set out before her, her lips- when they weren’t singing lyrics to accompany her piece- were pulled into a polite, yet somewhat mischievous smile. Her slender fingers tapped and pressed at the keys, alternating between white and black, major and minor when necessary. Her hands moved with an abnormal fluidity, one only capable of a prodigy, he would know. He was one._

 

_He watched her, his mismatched eyes shifting focus to observe her. Silky blonde hair tied back into a braid, milk skin dotted with soft brown freckles. She wore her uniform spotlessly, and the light from the open windows sent rays of sun beams to illuminate her already pleasant features. Now he was more concentrated, he had come to notice she was singing in English, the words weren’t too unfamiliar to him, he had to study multiple languages in his youth._

 

_Akashi kept an eye on her, watching, but not speaking, not judging like he’d usually do. She had her own aura, one much different from his own. It was bright, innocent, yet not naïve. He normally would’ve stopped her by now, warn her that class would be starting soon and she should hurry up and get to registration, but something compelled the emperor not to do such a thing. It was strange, he didn’t like it._

 

_Her eyes opened moments after, she halted playing, glancing at the clock, she blinked, once, twice, thrice, then she paled. The emerald glint in her irises becoming panicked as she scrambled up, hastily although neatly, she folded and packed away the pages of sheet music. Gathering her belongs, the girl rummaged around to retrieve a small notebook. All packed up and relieved she finally turned in his direction. Stiffening once she spotted the council president, not saying a word._

 

_For a few seconds she merely stared, before her expression softened, going neutral, she swung her bag over her shoulder, grasping the notebook tight to her chest. She flushed, a subtle pink tint burning under the skin of her cheeks, only noticeable due to how pale she was._

 

“ You’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on- “

 

_He spoke, harshly, skimming through the papers stacked in his arms._

 

“ As will you, Council President. “

 

_He paused, glancing up. She was closer now, peering up at him with her large green eyes. Seems he was taller, not by much, but still noticeable. She fiddled with her bag strap, pulling the door to the music room gently to a close. From this distance he could see she had a mole under her right eye and on her notebook the name “Ishimaru Kokoro” was written in neat Kanji, the delicate craftsmanship appeared natural beside the delicately painted front cover, depicting the honourable Ishikawa Goemon amongst blue flowers and stolen riches._

 

“ Excuse me? “

 

_Akashi frowned, but she remained indifferent. Ishimaru Kokoro didn’t seem to be afraid and the pleasant look she’d had before seemed to have drained from the very essence of her existence, and behind her eyes, that shimmer such a perfect green, there was a deep black sadness. It was intriguing to say the least. She straightened her posture, tucking hair behind her ear with a quick movement of her wrist. She’d started to shuffle. Then cleared her throat, to break the silence._

 

“ My apologies, that was out of line- Uh. I should go, excuse me- “

_And off she went, without another word, leaving the emperor to his own devices._

 

_Not long had passed before he’d face her again, in fact he saw her was on that same day; after the school had closed for the evening and the grounds were being used clubs and cleaning. Being the ace and captain of the Basketball team for Rakuzan, Akashi had made his way to the gym quietly, calmly, a little late due to delay because of his duties. Only to be greeted with the same golden hair that had caught his attention that very morning. She sat there, Kotaru Hayama just in front of her, babbling cheerful nonsense while she contently doodled on some paper, Reo and Eikichi were already on the court, waiting patiently and engaging in light conversation while they passed the ball back and forth. It didn’t seem like Coach Eiji had minded her presence._

 

_Ishimaru Kokoro paused, her mechanical pencil halting its movement. She turned to Hayama, speaking in a soft voice. Whatever she said wasn’t audible, but it seemed to be along the lines of leave, for he stood and headed down to join the others on the court. She continued, absentmindedly sketching away Kokoro twirled her pencil, not speaking again until Akashi was at her side. She seemed unoffended by his dismissal of her, he glanced at his team, then gave her a sideward glance, which she returned through the golden bangs that fell in front of her eyes like a curtain._

 

“ What is she doing here? “

 

_Actions stopped. Each boy looked at one another, and Reo opened his mouth as if to explain when a piece of paper came into his line of sight, Akashi raised an eyebrow before his eyes settled into a glare. He disliked his conversations being interrupted. He disliked when he wasn’t given the answers he required, or demanded. His stone-cold gaze could strike terror into the other students like headlights to a paranoid deer and yet once again he saw no signs of accomplished intimidation coming from her, in fact, she stared straight back into the hetero-chromatic orbs until he snatched the paper. The emperor’s face twisted with a rare look of confusion, on the paper was a neat sketch of himself, a portrait eloquently drawn and professionally signed with the initials. I.K, in cursive. But seeing as nobody answered, Kokoro stood, dusting off her uniform, the pencil was slipped into a pocket._

 

“ I’m a representative from the school newspaper committee, they would like me to write about you, Akashi Seijuro-San. “

_Said the girl, with a blackness swirling behind her eyes._

" Pardon my manners. "


End file.
